Ascension
by Swift-Star9
Summary: Rin arrives to save Yukio but the damage is done. Post Chapter 93 spoilers.


**A/N** : I got really inspired by hailsshard's "As a Demon Thinketh" and UnknownUnseenUnheard's "Take My Hand" (read them if you haven't already _*stares at readers menacingly_ *), so I'm jumping on the bandwagon with my own fic about predictions for chapter 96! Wrote it in two hours after getting a research proposal done. New personal record!

Consider this the "genocide route" version of a chapter 96 prediction fic, in contrast to hailsshard's "pacifist route" and UnknownUnseenUnheard's "neutral route". (Undertale references are so 2016, I know. Let me be uncool.)

 **Disclaimer** : Not even the idea for this fic is original. Special shoutout to SimpleBliss for the last line of this fic, which is inspired by her chapter 93 fanart.

* * *

Rin was coming. Yukio had known since he'd heard Rin's voice from inside the Order cargo truck. Strike that, he'd known even before then. Rin was always his protector when he was a child. When bullies would knock him on his face and break his glasses, Rin rushed in to give them all bloody noses. Yukio wished he could do that but instead all he did was sob, crying useless and pathetic like that. Rin protected everyone, while Yukio didn't even have the strength to protect himself.

Rin saved people. It's what Rin did. Sooner or later, Rin would bust down the door, invariably causing needless property damage and attracting attention. He could already imagine what Rin was going to say…he guessed some proclamation that this was a rescue, maybe a variant of 'that's what brothers do'. Hmph.

He wished Rin wouldn't. Please, just this once, could Rin not be Rin. If Rin could simply listen to instructions, stay away, and follow the rules.

As the time crept onwards, he began to allow himself to hope that was true. Rin wouldn't come. He would be forgotten in the depths of the Order, picked apart until he was ready to be swept under the rug like all their other cruel secrets. Like Section 13 and Shiro. He would be truly alone as he should be and would eventually fade. A slight smile came over his face. The thought of it all was strangely comfortable, cold and freeing. There are no expectations when you are nothing.

The commotion interrupted his nihilistic reverie. He was aware of the distinctive thump of an anti-tank rocket hitting cement. People were rushing around the facility. The distinctive sounds of steps bounding up a staircase.

Don't, Rin. Please.

Sure enough, he didn't bother to watch the door of his cell erupt into a blue inferno. Warm white fire danced over the destroyed wall. He slowly turned to face his presumptuous savior.

"Yukio," said Rin.

He narrowed his eyes at that, but didn't have the energy for a retort.

"Shura told me," said Rin. "I'm sorry. I'm here for you now. Let's get you out of here."

"'We'?" echoed Yukio half-heartedly.

"The cram school class. Come on, let's go," said Rin, as he stretched out his open hand.

In that moment, Yukio beheld everything he was not.

Something… something gnawed at him. What was it? Rin was here, as he knew he'd be. He looked weirdly solemn… he thought he'd look at least mad. What, was he trying to be a cool hero? What was he playing at? He wasn't trying to talk to him, and he was just here, engulfed in white-blue fire, to save him like… like some kind of angel from heaven.

Like a mockery of everything that had happened.

Fire coiled around his heart, sharp, seething, alien in contrast to the warmth that surrounded him. He knew this feeling, but it was unlike earlier. Then the fire spread everywhere, now it felt focused in his chest. He was an observer to the hate, rage, and fear inside, finally transparent to him. Twisted, yet in perfect order, wound like a taught wire that had bent into place. And now that he thought about it, it'd always been there. He just didn't notice.

Self-denial, huh… isn't that what Toudou said?

Mephisto denied him answers and he'd make the bastard pay for that eventually, but somehow the circumstance had given him an answer to a question he hadn't asked. Perhaps a more important one than what he'd searched for. A new truth in the moment when cold metal was firm in his hands, the world a vicious blue, and his mind locked on only vengeance. Truth that he'd ran, and ran, and ran from until he could physically run no more.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to be stuck relying on you, dependent... weak," he spat the last word, hate fueling his tirade. "Makes you feel like the older brother, doesn't it?"

"What?!" said Rin, taken aback.

"Oh, you always have no idea," he said, laced with sarcasm. "Always so simple. Always so straightforward. You get to live that way every day of your life, and it doesn't even bother you."

"Dammit Yukio, I don't know what you're going on about, but right now just shut up and follow me!" shouted Rin, grabbing at Yukio's collar, motioning to drag him out of there.

Yukio laughed in Rin's face. His eyes spontaneously turned alight with flame, painting the world in blue and turquoise hues. His unreality was vivid and alive in saturated color, emboldening his defiance.

"No," he lightly said, barely audible between breaths.

Rin was ever the hero, the savior, the avenging angel.

"What was that?"

Don't you know, Rin? Angels don't save demons.

"No," repeated Yukio, burning blue eyes wide and Cheshire grin spread on his face. "I'm not going with you. I'm never going with you, anywhere, ever."

"If you stay here, they'll experiment on you or kill you!"

Heh. If only Rin knew how close he was to repeating Lucifer's exact words.

"They will," he said, "but I don't think he'd let me die!" He broke out laughing again, unable to hold back. Death or life, dream or nightmare, what was the difference? He had no choice! He'd been born so fundamentally defective that he even bungled killing himself! His lack of mortality was the ultimate cosmic joke, the universe laughing at his expense. He couldn't help but join in now that he got it.

His vision changed back to normal. Red was red again. The look on Rin's face was priceless. Was that the face of a hero realizing that maybe he can't save something? Why was that so funny?

"Get ahold of yourself!" Rin's hands were on his shoulders now. His face was begging, pleading for his brother to stop. Terror. What an odd expression to see from Rin. Yukio might have been moved by it once, but now it was only mildly amusing. "Please, we're running out of time!"

Yukio looked down. "You're already too late," said Yukio quietly to the ground. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, giving Rin an unmetered fake half-smile. "Thank you Rin. I appreciate your efforts, but I can't go with you."

Rin was frozen, horror and anger roiling through him. "No!" he yelled. Flames burst out everywhere, mindless and harmless. "I'm not leaving you here! I won't let you be alo-"

Rin stopped mid-sentence before falling to the floor. Renzou Shima was standing behind him, slowly lifting his black-tipped staff up. Yamantaka glowered at his back, otherworldly green and gray.

"So, does this mean you're gonna finally come on over to the Illuminati or what?" asked Renzou, somehow managing to sound exasperated.

"Get Rin and the others out of here," said Yukio. "If they make it out before the guards discover their ruse, they won't face charges."

"Whoa, really? After all that crazy shit you said?"

"Leave now," said Yukio, voice low and authoritative, his eyes uncontrollably switching again.

Renzou took the Satan-colored hint, pulling up Rin on a shoulder and carrying him out of the cell. Yukio heard the footsteps decay with distance. Away from judging eyes, he let himself wear a distorted smirk. He took a step forwards. He'd spent enough time here.

Time to move on.


End file.
